goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Vyond Land
GoAnimate Land (formerly Go!Animate Land until July 6, 2013) was a theme park made in 1987. Renamed Vyond Land on May 6, 2018. Main Mascots Woody Woodpecker (1987-present) Winnie Woodpecker (1987-present) History 1987-1989 Vyond Land officially opened on July 21, 1987 after 6 years of construction. It starred many popular celebrities at the time, some of which have since passed away including - Diana: Princess of Wales, Micheal Jackson, Prince, Micheal Eisner, Madonna, Wayne Allwine, Russi Taylor, Shigeru Miyamoto, Eric Jr. (the only celebrity to originate out of Vyond) and Lou Albano. The park had 7 areas. 1989-1991 Backlot Studios gets a refurbishment to compete with MGM Studios. 1991-1995 The Super Mega Super Nintendo Event Ran from 1991-1992 in the Backlot Studios. 1995-1997 On January 21, 1995, it was that original open parking lot for Vyond Land will be demolished in 1998 and will be replaced by CityWalk, Vyond Adventure Park, and a parking garage complex. In 1996, Cartoon World, New York, Hollywood, and San Francisco were added. 1997-1999 In honor of the 10th anniversary of Vyond Land, Go!Animate Family Suites which opened with the park in 1987 was renamed Go!Animate Land Escape and many new rides opened. On January 26, 1998, the expansion begins as the original open parking lot for Vyond Land is demolished and replaced by CityWalk, Vyond Adventure Park, and a parking garage complex. Construction for Vyond Adventure Park began on April 22 1998.Shortly after, the Vyond Adventure Park Preview Center opened at the adjacent Vyond Land. It allowed guests to preview all six original areas at Vyond Adventure Park. and their rides and attractions within. In September 1998, filming for Kate Ashby started in the production lot. Her house has been vandalized by scrappers wanting to get money from scrap wood and Kate Ashby's fans which brought the wood home for a souvenir, which made it impossible to restore and in the 2018 reboot, the house is now at the Vyond Studio set, Her house is now where Jeffy's Spinning Rocket Coaster is today. 1999-2000 Construction for Men in Black Attraction happened after Top Cat: The Ride shut down and Aquazone an opening day attraction in 1987 closed to make room for Coke Soak. 2000-2001 Men in Black: Alien Attack opens on July 1. Vyond Adventure Park began soft openings on December 15, 2000. On Independence Day, it was announced that Wild Animal Safari would close in 2001 to be rethemed to Adventure Village. Shorty after, it was that Adventure Village would open in 2003. 2001-2002 Vyond Adventure Park opens on February 8 with its 6 orginal areas. the Nickelodeon Blast Zone and Rugrats stage show opens in April, Halloween Horror Nights began on Sept. 4, The orginal Vyond Land gate was demolishedat the end of Vyond Land's first annual Halloween Horror Night which was on Nov. 6 to make room for the new gate, the 1st annual Grinchmas happens on Nov. 6 and ends on Jan. 5 as usual. Animal Planet Live, and Coke Soak open. But most important of all, it got a second gate as part of the 10 year (1994-2004) expansion called Vyond Adventure Park located in the former parking lot next to CityWalk. Wild Animal Safari closes for retheming. 2002-2003 15th anniversary celebration, Dora Land opened, Go!Animate Stars on Parade premieres on April 6, 2002, and The Marvel Show ended on New Years Eve at 11:59:59pm. 2003-2004 , Adventure Village and Hello Kitty's Fashion Ave opens. 2004-2005, The Alvin Show closed on August 1, 2004 to make room for Fear Factor Live, the Alvin and the Chipmunks meet and greet was moved to Cartoon World the day after it closed. The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera and Startoons close on October 20, 2004. 2005-2007 Nicktoons Attraction and Meet the Nicktoons Live opens on April 11, 2005 replacing The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera, Fear Factor, new rides opened, and the GoPremium pass is introduced on October 11 for guests to skip the lines and enjoy other attractions at their wait. 2007-2008 Curious George meet and greet was added on July 4, 2007 with the costume from the 2006 movie, Kongfrontation closes in a closing ceremony on September 8 and Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Parade opens. On December 10, they announced Nickelodeon Blast Zone will be rethemed The Adventures of Curious George. The same day it was that Nickelodeon Blast Zone would close for rebranding on January 7, 2008 and that The Adventures of Curious George would open on February 19, 2008. 2008-2009 Alvin and the Chipmunk costumes were updated to match the 2007 film, Disaster! was added. Nickelodeon Blast Zone closed for rebranding on January 7, 2008 and reopened as The Adventures of Curious George on February 19, 2008. The Nickelodeon Kiosk remained intact after the re-theme, but focused primarily on SpongeBob SquarePants and Dora the Explorer merchandise, along with Curious George. Plus the Dora meet and greet was moved to Dora Land. Thomas Land opened on July 21, 2008. 2009-2010 The Quick-Entry service (similar to Disney's FastPass) is introduced on June 25, 2009 replacing the GoPremium pass. The area Ancient Egypt opens on May 21, 2009. 2010-2013 Dora 4-D and new Caillou ride were added and Taxi Tour was removed. In 2011, they announced that Camp Snoopy would be rethemed to Planet Snoopy. It closed for complete retheming to Planet Snoopy in 2012. Back to the Future: The ride closes on March 30, 2012 to make room for The Simpsons Ride. 2013-2014 GoAnimate Land Escape and Go!Animate Land were renamed GoAnimate Land and GoAnimate Land Resort on July 6, 2013,Planet Snoopy opened on May 14, 2013 as a retheme of Camp Snoopy, Simpsons Ride,T3mple 4D,were added. 2014-2016, Backlot Studio close on December 6 to make way for SML Land and Super Nintendo World.Because of that, the Curious George meet and greet was moved to Cartoon World. Construction for Super Nintendo World began on Janurary 4, 2015. On December 25, 2014 DreamWorks Experience was announced. Construction for it began on January 1, 2015. .Nicktoons attraction close on August 18, 2014 to make room for Despicable Me Minion Mayhem. Fast & Furious: Supercharged was announced for Vyond Land. 2016-2018, Construction for Race Through New York began Gumball ride, Despicable Me ride, and Danger Mouse were added.Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie bumper cars were repainted in March of 2016. On June 17, 2016, it was confirmed that a third Vyond Land park named Volcano Bay would open in 2018. On August 15, 2016, it was that Jurassic Park would close for retheming to Jurassic World. They also confirmed Jurassic World would open in February 19, 2018. New York's second sub-zone Night of the Museum opens. An American Tail Theater closes on January 5, 2016 to make room for the queue for Fast and the Furious: Supercharged. 3 days later, Backdraft and An American Tail Theater were demolished. Shortly after, construction for Fast and the Furious: Supercharged begins. 2017-2018, Race Through New York opens on April 6, 2017. On March 30, 2017, Jurassic Park closes for complete rebranding reopening on February 19, 2018, On December 31, 2017 construction for Vyond's Volcano Bay which opened on May 25, 2018 began. 2018-2019 On Angry Birds World and Jurassic World area opens on February 19, 2018. The same day, construction for Fast and the Furious: Supercharged ended, Goanimate Land and GoAnimate Land Resort were renamed Vyond Land Resort on May 6, 2018, The same day, and We Bare Bears dark ride opened on May 15, 2018, Vyond's Volcano Bay opens opened on May 25, 2018, Fast and Furious: Supercharged opens on April 23, 2018, DreamWorks Theater showing Shrek 4-D, Caillou and Dora ride, and Madagascar Crate Adventure added. Construction for Super Nintendo World was finished on December 20, 2018. 2019-present On January 16, 2019, Super Nintendo World went on its soft opening. and officially open in March 21, 2019. On February 8, 2019, Vyond Land announced the removal of Volcano:The Blast Coaster citing maintenance issues. The Same day, they announced Springfield and Quahog will close. Also announced that Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase will replace The Simpsons Ride with an opening date for February 21, 2020 because of that. On March 31, 2019, the Springfield and Amity areas closed. 3 days later, construction for Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase began in where The Simpsons Ride used to be. On December 13, 2020, the gift shop to Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase named Adventure Time Souvenirs opened in the Cartoon World area in where the former Quick E Mart store used to be. Finally, on February 21, 2020, Adventure Time:Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase opened in the Cartoon World replacing The Simpsons Ride to positive reviews. On March 20, 2020, the entire Amity area closed. On April 7, 2020, it was announced Vyond 4Life Land will open at Vyond Land replacing Springfield, Quahog, & Amity. On April 10, 2020, the Springfield (Expect for The Simpsons Ride which was repaced by Adventure Time:Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase and Quick E Mart which was replaced by Adventure Time Souvenirs), Quahog, and Amity areas were demolished. Construction began on April 15, 2020 and ended on June 30, 2021. Soft openings began on July 9, 2021. The land officially opened on October 1, 2021 to positive views. Lands Grounded World (2018-present) * Caillou misbehaves at McDonald's & gets grounded (2018), same version as Proj Grounded's video * Dora tries to kill Swiper & gets grounded (2018), same version as * Clyde ruins the final bong of Big Ben & gets grounded (2018) * Caillou's Hollywood & gets grounded (2018), same version as the African Vulture video from late 2017 or 2018. * Rosie & Lucy Make Charile Brown Fall Down/Grounded (2018), same version as Caillou Reloaded * Behind the scenes of grounded videos (2018) * Grounded Video Boat Ride (2018) * Caillou and Daillou's Orchestra & get grounded (2018) * Caillou goes to Regular Show and gets grounded (2018) Super Nintendo World (March 21, 2019 Present) *Mario Kart The Ride (2019) *Kirby's Star Flight Adventure (2019) *Donkey Kong Mine Cart Mayhem (2019, An RMC Hybrid Coaster, first ground up RMC Hybrid Coaster) *Bowser's Castle Drop (2019) *Nintendo Land Carnival Games (2019) *Pokemon Trainer Academy (2019) *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Adventure (2019) *WarioWare Fun House (2019) *Nintendo Boat Tour (2019) *Wario's Gold Mine (2019), replica of Big Thunder Mountain at Magic Kingdom *Mario's Fun Wheel (2019) *"Matterhorn" themed Squid Jet, It's a music express. It's a clone of the upcoming ride. *Isle Delfino Water Park *Boos Mansion (dark ride), dark ride *Rainbow Road Roller Coaster (March 21, 2019-present), relocated from Morey's Pier where it now operates here as Rainbow Road Roller Coaster at Vyond Land. The rainbow road is the same as in Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. *Super Mario Odyssey The 4D Experience (2019) Caillou Land * Caillou Coaster (1997) * Caillou's 4D Magical Musical (2005) * Caillou River Rapids (2009) Sesame Place (1987-present) * Abby's Magical Party (2012) * Moppy's Lucky Dance Party (2012) * Big Bird's Big Nest (2012) * Grover's Construction Company (2012) * Bert and Ernie's Wonder-The Sea (2012) * Sesame's Big Drive (2012) * Big Bird's Climbing Nest (2012) * Abby's Magical Tree (2012) * Abby's Magical Garden (2012) * Water Garden (2012) * Cookie Monster Slide (2012) * Ernie's Rubber Duckie Race (2012) * Elmo's Little Drive (2012) * Big Bird's Big Top Circus (2012) * Moppy's Balloon Trip (2012) * Elmo's Go Go Skateboard (2012) * Elmo in Grouchland (2001), An Alice in Wonderland style dark ride based on The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. * Bert and Ernie's Loch Adventure is a flat flume ride with water effects (2009) * Oscar's Whirly Worms is a rocking, spinning pirate ship-style ride (2009) * Prince Elmo's Spire is family friendly a shot-n-drop drop tower ride from Zamperla (2009) * Grover's Alpine Express is a Zierer family-friendly roller coaster standing 24 feet tall (2009) * Telly's Jungle Jam, an interactive play area. (2009) * Rosita's Djembe Fly-Away, a swing ride. (2009) * Bert & Ernie's Watering hole, a water play area. (2009) * Air Grover, a children's roller coaster. (2009) * Vapor Trail (1998) * Big Bird Bounce (2007) * Oscar's Sweep the Beach (2007) * Bert and Ernie's Big Dive (2007) * Zoe's Sub Splash (2007) * Elmo's Sea Safari (2007) * Grover's Flight School (2007) * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase (2013) * Sunny Day Carousel (2008) * Oscar's Wacky Taxi (June 1, 2018) * Flyin' Fish (June 1, 2018) * Cookie Mountain (1987-2013) * Captain Cookie's High C's Adventure (2014) * Oscar's Rusty Rotten (2013) * Flying Fish (2006) * Blast Off (2006) * Peek-A-Bug (2006) * Elmo's Cloud Chase (2011) * Honker Dinger Derby (2014) * Grover's World Twirl (2000-2013) * Monster Mix-up (2013) * Big Bird's Balloon Race (2000-2013) * Flying Cookie Jars (2013) * Monster Clubhouse (2015) * Elmo’s TV Time (2016) * Muppet*Vision 3D (1991-2002) * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic (2003) * Cookie Monster's Cookie Cars (2000) * The Furchester Hotel Live (2017) WWE Wrestlemania Island (July 1, 2000-present) * WWE''' Road Trip (2000) * Wrestlemania SmackDown (2000) * Pile Driver (2000) * WWE Vs. TNA: The Ride! (2000) * WWE Raw at Vyond Land (2000) Waterworld (1996-present) * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular (1996) YouTube Video Land (2018) * asdfride (2018) * BFB: Four's 3D Hand (2018) * asdfshop (2018) * Eddsstore (2018) * Shaytards Cafe (2018) * YouTube Cafe (2018) Minion Park (July 2, 2015-present) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2015) * Freeze Ray Sliders (2015) * Minions: Road to VillainCon (2015, opened 6 days before the film open to theaters) * Minion Mart (2015) * Despicable Delights (2015) * POP-A-NANA (2015) * Delicious Me! The Cookie Kitchen (2015) * Fun Store (2015) * Minions Pop Shop (2015) * Sweet Surrender (2015) * Banana Cabana (2015) * Delicious Me! Photo Opportunity (2015) * Minion Rally (2015) * Super Silly Fun Land (2015) ** Silly Swirly (2015) Geoshea World (July 2, 2015-present) * Geoshea World: The Ride (2015) * Freeze Ray Sliders (2015) * Geoshea Theft Auto: Stuart's World Showcase Adventure (2015) * Minion Mart (2015) * King Jaleo's Free Fall (2015) * POP-A-NANA (2015) * Geoshea Racing Bumper Cars (2015) * Fun Store (2015) * Minions Pop Shop (2015) * Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition- The Experience (2015) * Banana Cabana (2015) * Geoshea Arcade (2015) * Minion Rally (2015) Dora Land (March 12, 2002-present) * Práctico de costa de Dora (2002) * La Carro de Tico (2002) * Dora the Explorer Sea Planes (2002) * Dora's Sing a Long Adventure (2006-2011) * Dora's Best Friends Adventure (2011) * Dora and Diego's 4-D Adventure (2010-April 30, 2018), Moved to the Vyond 4Life Land section of the park. DreamWorks Experience (July 9, 2018) * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure (2018) * Captain Underpants: The Epic Ride (2018) * Trolls Live (2018) * Puss in Boots Sword Swing (2018) * Magic Potion Spin (2018) * Skadoosh (2018) * Shrek’s Ogre-Go-Round (2018) * Dronkey Flyers (2018) * Escape from Madagascar (2018) * King Julien's Theatre in the Wild (2018) * Enchanted Airways (2018) * King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round (2018) * MAD Jungle Jam (2018) * Gingy's Glider (2018) * Pandamonium (2018) * Kung Fu Academy (2018) * Dreamworks Theater (2018) * Shrek 4-D (2018) * Dog Man: The Ride (2019) Egypt (2009) * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2009), exterior and queue clone of Universal Orlando and ride experience clone of Universal Singapore * King Tot's Oasis (2009), Clone of Universal Dubai * Treasure Hunters (2009), Clone of Universal Singapore Legends of the Hidden Temple (1987-present) * Temple Travel Mineride (1987-1994), demolished a day after it closed * Legends of The Hidden Temple 3D Coaster (1997-2011) * T3mple 4D (2013), retheme of the Legends of the Hidden Temple ride. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Diagon Alley (July 8, 2015-present) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2015) * Hogwarts Express (2015) SML Land * Jeffy's Spinning Pencil Rocket Coaster (2017) * Chef Pee Pee's Cooking Spin (2017) * Jeffy's Philharmagic (2017) * Bowser Jr's Thomas House (2017) * Mario's House (2017) * Rosalina's Rocket House (2017) * Joseph's Haunted Trailer (2017) * Boo's Spooktacular Show (2017) * Charleyyy and Friends Live! (2017) * Doofy The Dragon's Fun Playground (2017) Planet Snoopy (2013-present) * Character Carousel (2013) * Snoopy's Space Race (2013) * GR8 SK8 (2013) * Woodstock's Airmail (2013) * Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie (2013), bumper cars * PEANUTS 500 (2013) * Charlie Brown's Sluggers (2013), Retheme of Kite Eating Tree swing * Flying Ace Aerial Chase (2013) * Kite Eating Tree (2013), drop tower * Linus' Beetle Bugs (2013) * Linus' Launcher (2013) * PEANUTS Off-Road Rally * Race For Your Life Charlie Brown (2013) * Sally's Sea Plane (2013) * Snoopy vs. Red Baron (2013) * Snoopy's Junction (2013) * Snoopy's Space Buggies (2013) * Surf Dog (2013) * The Great Pumpkin Coaster (2013-April 30, 2020), Relocated to the Vyond 4Life Land section of the park. * Woodstock Express (2013) * Woodstock Gliders (2013) * Woodstock Whirlybirds (2013) * Pig Pen's Mud Buggies (2013) * Beagle Scout Acres (2013) * Camp Bus (2013) * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers (2013) * Sally's Love Buggies (2013) * Snoopy's Rocket Express (2013) * Sally's Swing Set (2013) * Snoopy's Revolution (2013) * Peanuts Trailblazer (2013) * Snoopy's Splash Dance (2013-2018) * You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (2020), Same version as the 2016 Off-Broadway revival * Snoopy's Cloud Climbers (2013) * Snoopy's Playland (2013) * Snoopy's Sound Stage Adventure (2013) New York (1996-present) * Kongfrontation (1996-September 8, 2007) (Gift Shop: Safari Outfitters Ltd. 1996-2008) * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2009) (Gift shop: Sahara Traders 2009) * Screen Test Home Video Adventure (1996-September 8, 2007, closed September 8, 2007 to make way for the Revenge of the Mummy queue) * Ghostbusters Spooktacular Show (1996-March 10, 2016) * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York (May 15, 2018-present), A 3D trackless dark ride through the city of New York from the perspective of pet animals. * Extreme Ghostbusters: The Great Fright Way (2006) * DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! (2007) * Ancient Egypt (2009) ** Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2009) ** King Tot's Oasis (2009) ** Treasure Hunters (2009) * Twister...Ride It Out (1998-2015) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2017) (Gift shop: The Tonight Shop 2017) * The Blacklist: Crime Roller (July 2, 2015-present) * Gramercy Park Square (2008), Clone of Universal Dubailand * Van Helsing's Factory (2011), Clone of Movie Park Germany * 'The New York Flyer '- An inverted coaster similar to Montu at At Busch Gardens Tampa Bay (1999) * NYC Transformer (2005) Clone of Movie Park Germany * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shell Shock (2012) * Donatello's Ninja Flyers (2015), Clone of SeaWorld * Shredder's Mutant Masher (2015) * NBC Television Studio' Cartoon World (1996-present) * Ben 10: Ultimate Mission (2016) (Gift Shop: Ben 10 - Universe 2016) * Kirby Encounter (1996-2017) * Caillou and Dora's Great Escape (2018) * Back To The Future The Ride (1996-2012) (Gift shop: Time Travelers Depot 1996-2012) * The Simpsons Ride (2013-2019) (Gift Shop: Kwik-E-Mart 2013-2019) * Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase (February 21, 2020-present), Replaced The Simpsons Ride * Adventure Time Souvenirs (February 21, 2020-present), Gift Shop to Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase. Replaced Quick E Mart * The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera (1996-2004) (Gift Shop Hanna-Barbera's Store 1996-2004) * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2005-2014) (Gift Shop:Nick Stuff 2005-2014) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2015) (Gift shop: Minion Mart 2015) * Cartoon Theater (1996 - 2016) * Bubsy's Wacky Ride (2019) ** Startoons (1998 - 2004) ** The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1996) ** Meet the Nicktoons Live (2005 - 2016) * Goanimate Dance Stage (2017) ** Goanimate Network's Dance Party (2017) * Top Cat: The Ride (1996-1999) * Men In Black Alien Attack (2000-2015) (Gift shop: MIB Gear) * The Amazing World Of Gumball: Science Fair Zap (2016)(Gift shop: Elmore Mall 2016) * We Bare Bears: Night Ops (June 3, 2018) * The Toon Taxi Tour (1996-2010) * Adventure Time: Ride of Ooo (2012) (Gift shop: Finn & Jake’s - Everything Burrito 2011) * George Jetson's Cruisers (1996-2012) * Kang and Kodos Twirl and Hurl (2013-2019) * Spongebob Heropants (2019) * Dutchman's Deck Adventure Course (March 15, 2011) * SpongeBob SquarePants Rock Bottom Plunge (March 15, 2008) * Pineapple Poppers (March 15, 2008) * SpongeBob FlyPants (March 15, 2008) * Barnacle Blast (2014) * Bikini Bottom Crosstown Express (2015) * SpongeBob's Boating School Blast (2015) * Patrick's Jellyfish Frenzy (2015) * Bikini Bottom Bus Tour (2011) * Plankton's Plunge (March 15, 2008- September 5, 2010) * Krusty Krab Order Up (2011) * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster (1999), Clone of Universal Studios Florida'' * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Coaster (2001-2015) * Danger Mouse vs. Greenback Dawn of London (2016) * Scooby-Doo! and the Haunted Mansion (June 16, 2005- August 13, 2017) * Dexter's Lab: The Ride'' (2018)'' * Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster (June 17, 2005) * SpongeBob SquarePants 3-D (June 26, 2011-2016) (Gift shop: SpongeBob StorePants 2011-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Great Jelly Rescue (April 19, 2016) (Gift shop: SpongeBob StorePants 2011-present) * SpongeBob's Splash Bash (2011) * Night of the Museum: The Ride (2015) * Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: The Ride! (2015) * The Powerpuff Girls – Mojo Jojo’s Robot Rampage! (2016) * Steven and The Crystal Gems' Big Adventure (2016) * Clarence Drop of Doom! (2016) * Dexter's Lab (2016) * Mighty Magiswords (2016) * Ride the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (December 25, 2016) * Garfield's Nightmare (2005) * Rocky the Squirrel's Cartoon Lagoon (May 21, 2000-present) ** Dudley-Do Right's Ripsaw Falls (2000) ** Rocky's Zig Zag Coaster (2000) ** Peabody's Improbable History 4-D (2000) ** Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges (2000) ** Me, Ship the Olive (2000) Vyond 4Life Land (October 1, 2021-present), Replaced Springfield, Quahog & last but not least, Amity Rides * Big Red Car (October 1, 2021-present), A dark ride that takes 6 guests at a time on a 120-metre (390 ft) car journey through the Wiggles' house. * Josh's Jammers (October 1, 2021-present), Bumper cars * Little Bear: The Ride (October 1, 2021-present) * Backyardigans Swings (October 1, 2021-present) * Maggie's Evil Coaster (October 1, 2021-present) * Stingy's Money Ride (October 1, 2021-present) * Little Bill's Little Coaster (October 1, 2021-present) * Kipper's Koaster (October 1, 2021-present), A steel suspended family ride. The model's a suspended family coaster (342m). The ride lasts 1 minute and 30 seconds. * Dora's Ferris Wheel (October 1, 2021-present) * Fake VHS: The Dark Ride (October 1, 2021-present) * Franklin's Frog Hopper (October 1, 2021-present) * Macusoper's Machine (October 1, 2021-present) * Oswald's Octopus Swings (October 1, 2021-present) * Great Pumpkin Coaster (October 1, 2021-present), Relocated from the PEANUTS themed area of the park. * Caillou's Coaster (October 1, 2021-present) * A Day In The Park With Barney (October 1, 2021-present) * Max And Ruby's Funhouse (October 1, 2021-present), A funhouse based on Max Gets Ungrounded * Vyond-O-Round (October 1, 2021-present), A double decker carousel * A MACK Rides log flume Similar to Dudley-Doo Right's Ripsaw Falls at Universal Orlando * (October 1, 2021-present) A teacups ride Shopping * Vyond 4Life Pix (2021-present), Collect you roving Vyond 4Life character and ride photos here. And don't forget to look at our Vyond merchandise range. * Vyond Store * Animation Station * Stuff * Arthur's Book Store (October 1, 2021-present) A book store themed to Arthur * * * * * * Dining * The Magic Vyond 4Life Cafe * Cafe Blue (October 1, 2021-present), Based on Josh Gets Ungrounded * Central Grill * Snack Shack * Hot Wings (October 1, 2021-present), Hook onto some Hot Wings, mild or spicy, or get a handle on a giant Turkey Leg. Of course, add fries, Lemon Chill or a cold drink and sit by the Vyond-O-Round Carousel! * * * * * * Skull Island (July 13, 2016-present) * Skull Island: Reign of Kong (July 13, 2016) * King Kong: 360 3-D (July 13, 2016), Shoot the Chutes dark ride clone of Universal Hollywood. * King Kong dueling roller coaster (July 13, 2016), clone of Universal Studios Dubailand * KONG (July 13, 2016), Clone of the 2015 reopening of the KONG ride at Morey's Pier. * Kong & Co. (2016) Clone of the store at Morey's Pier. Robloxia (July 14, 2018-Present) * The ROBLOX 500 (2018) * The Guest Coaster (2018) * Survive the Disasters Flood (2018) * ROBLOX 4D (2018) * The Wild Builderman (2018) * The Robloxia Railroad (2018) * High in the Sky Buckets (2018) * Builderman's Castle Mansion (2018) * The Robloxia Story With Builderman (2018) * The Robloxia Arcade (2018) * The Jailbreak Experience (2018) * The Wild Robloxian (2018) * Roblox: Blox Falls (2018) * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill (2018) * Roblox: The Ride (2018) * Roblox Slugger Swings (2018) * Roblox Obby water course * Roblox The Movie : the ride San Francisco (1996-present) * Earthquake: The Big One (1996-2007) (Gift shop: ''Shaiken's Souvenirs 1996- 2015) * Disaster! Studios (2008) * An American Tail (1996) * Backdraft (1996-2014) * (2016) * ''Fast & Furious: Supercharged (2018), Clone of the Universal Studios Florida version * 24: Underground Escape (April 11, 2005) Jurassic World (2018-present) * Jurassic World Monorail (2018) * Jurassic World Jeep Safari (2018) * Raptor Racers (2018) * Gryrosphere (2018) * Dinosaur Vet Paddock (2018) * Bone Shaker (2018) * The Flying Dinosaur (2018) * Jurassic World:The Ride (2018), Clone of the Jurassic World-inspired water attraction at Universal Hollywood coming in 2019 * Triceratops Discovery Trail (2017-) * Pteranodon Flyers (2018) * Camp Jurassic (2018) * Raptor Encounter (2018) * Dino-Soarin' (2018) * Canopy Flyer (2018) * Dinosaur Chaos (2018) * Megalodon (2018), Clone of Universal Studios Roblox * Thunder Falls Terrace (2018) * Jurassic Outfitters (2018) * Dinostore (2018) * Fossil Fuels (2018) * Discovery Food Court * Lost World Restaurant (2018) * Discovery Restaurant (2018) * Jurassic World Rapids Adventure (2018), clone of by Universal Signapore * Jurassic World River Adventure Photo (2018) * Jurassic World Discovery Center (2018), clone of the 2018 version of the Universal Roblox Discovery Center ** Cavern Explorer (2018), Clone of by Universal Studios Roblox ** Parachute Capers (2018), Clone of by Universal Studios Roblox ** Dino Play (2018), new version Adventure Village (2003-present) * Volcano, The Blast Coaster (2003-May 26, 2018), replaced Smurf Mountain and the clone of Kings Dominion version * Adventure Village Monorail (2003-2009), retheme of Wild Animal Safari Monorail * Flight of Fear (2003), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Avalanche (2003), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Anaconda (2003), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Camp Aventura (2013), Clone of Six Flags Great Adventure * Cheetah Hunt, a multi-launch steel roller coaster (2011), Adventure Village Monorail previously occupied Cheetah Hunt's station. * Cheetah Run, an animal exhibit located next to Cheetah Hunt. (May 2011-present) * Go!Animate Wild Safari (2003-2012) * Safari Off Road Adventure (2013), Clone of Six Flags Great Adventure * The Crypt (2005), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Backlot Stunt Coaster (2006), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Intimidator 305 (2011), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Scrambler (2003), Clone of Kings Dominion version Hollywood (1996-present) * E.T. Adventure (1996-August 5, 2015) * The Walking Dead Attraction (June 13, 2017-present) * Hollywood Dream – The Ride (2007) * River Ride Over Hollywood (1996), rapids ride * Casper's Spooktacular Show (1996) * SAW – The Ride (2009) * Lucy: A Tribute (1997-2003) * The Simpsons Down Under (2003-2012), Relocated from the now-defunct Fox Studios Australia Backlot. Moved to the Simpsons themed area * Terminator 2 3D: Battle Across Time (1996- Labor Day 2009) * Cyber Image (1996- Labor Day 2009) * Transformers: The Ride (2011) * Space Fantasy – The Ride (June 6, 2013) * Plants vs Zombies 4-D (June 10, 2009) * Woody Woodpecker's Stunt Show (1996-2014) * The Game of Thrones Special Effects Experience (2016) * Hotel Transylvania (2017), Clone of ''MOTIONGATE Dubai * GoAnimate's Horror Make-Up Show (1996-2017), Replaced by * Nickelodeon Studios (1996-2017), Clone of the Universal Studios Florida version. In 2009, some changes were made to the outside area of the studio. They removed the slime truck and the Nick at Nite taxi. In Spring 2003, it got a NEW paint job. The new paint scheme to the exterior was a mix of lime green, orange, and white. It gave the studio a look of hope to visitors to see that they were still updating ans occupying the studio. In 2013 a BIG change was made to the studio. Due to low budget, the once 45 minute Nickelodeon Studios tour that took you through audition room, the Game Lab, the Gak Kitchen, etc. etc. was extremely altered. Just to show you what the tour had become, here's a testimony from a visitor from 2015 (This was the same tour as in 2013, just a 2015 testimony). "Once inside, you no longer get the grand tour upstairs, overlooking all the different sets. Instead, you walk down a hallway by the props department (Look! A rubber chicken!), and make up department (Look...umm...a make up chair!), and are quickly ushered into the show area. The show was fine, but really quick, with just two short games played, both "based" on...Nicktoons. After sliming one kid, that's it. See ya! In and out in 10 minutes. The tour used to take 30-40 minutes, but was worth every minute as a kid. The kids going through this tour couldn't have cared less. It was just something to do while they were waiting for the line for "Shrek 4-d" to die down. * Vyond Studios (2018-present) * Ice Age Glaicer Waterfall (March 19, 2005-present) Legoland (October 15,2011) * The Dragon (2011) * The Royal Joust (2011) * Merlin's Challenge (2011) * The Forestmen's Hideout (2011) * Beetle Bounce (2011) * Coastersaurus (2011) * Lost Kingdom Adventure (2011) * Pharaoh's Revenge (2011) * Safari Trek (2011) * Ford Driving School (2011) * Flying School (2011) * Boating School (2011) * Rescue Academy (2011) * AQUAZONE Wave Racers * The Great Lego Race (2011) * Technicycle (2011) * The Battle For Brickbeard's Bounty (2011) * X-Treme Racers (2011) * Vikings River Splash (2011) * Caterpillar (2011) * Falck Fire Brigade (2011) * Jungle Racers (2011) * Polar X-plorer (2013) * Mia’s Riding Adventure (2015)'' * Heartlake Stepping Tones Fountain'' (2015)'' * Lego Friends to the Rescue (2015) * The Lego Movie: 4D - A New Adventure (2016) * Lego Ninjago The Ride (2017) * Peppa Pig World (2012-present) * Windy Castle (2012) * George's Dinosaur Adventure (2012) * Daddy Pig's Car Ride (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Little Train (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Boat Trip (2012) * Peppa's Big Balloon Ride (2012) * Miss Rabbits Helicopter Flight (2012) * The Queen's Flying Coach Ride (2018) * Grampy Rabbit's Sailing Club (2018) * Granddad Dog's Pirate Ship Adventure (2018) * George's Spaceship Playzone (2012) * Mr Potato's Playground (2012) * Muddy Puddles (2012) * Paddling Ducks (2012) Angry Birds World (2018-present) * Angry Birds 4D Experience (2018) * Angry Birds Go! (2018) * Epic Battle (2018) * Angry Birds Hatchlings (2018) * Pirate Coast (2018) * Blast Bomb (2018) * Red Alert (2018) * Bouncing Blues (2018) * King Pig's Wild Hog Dodgems (2018) * Bomb's and Terence's Castle Crash (2018) * The Blue's Play-Nest (2018) * Chuck's Egg Spin (2018) * The Big Tree (2018) * Escape From Rio (2018) * Arcade (2018) * Flock 'n' Shop (2018) * Redemption Area (2018) * Bird Day Room (2018) * Celebration Lounge (2018) * Trampoline Universe (2018) Nature Cat Land (2018) * Nature Cat's 4D Movie * Hal's Nature Hunt * Daisy's Flower Garden * Nature Boat Race * Gwendolyn's Quest * Nature Parkour Boris e Rufus Land (2018-present) * Boris' Paint Gun Fight (up to 4 people) * Rufus's Basketball Tournament (up to 6 people) * Flying Boris-Coaster * Leopoldo's Arcade Coding * Boris and Rufus' 4D Mission * Boris's Floorless Dive Coaster * Epic Boat Ride (up to 30 people, including parents) * The Land of Metropolis City Adventure Which Makes No Sense * Rufus Café * Launchable UFO (includes: Launch Button, Left/Right Joystick, 12 Chairs, and a Meetable Boris) * Boris e Rufus Underground Metro Ride Marcus Acosta Flims Land (2017-present) * The Transformation Birds' Roller Coaster * Nature Anthony Boat Ride * Eggwinners Egg Delivery Mahyem * Autumn Disney Run! * Marcus Acosta Films Unite! In 4D * Marcus Acosta Films Photo Hunt * The Big Rocket Adventure Seuss Landing (March 13, 1999-present) * The Cat in the Hat (1999) * Caro-Seuss-el (1999) * Sylvester McMonkey McBean's Very Unusual Driving Machine (1999) * If I Ran the Zoo (1999) * Oh, The Stories You'll Hear (1999) * One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish (1999) * Grinch Mountain Bobsleds (1999) * Lorax's Tree Park (1999) * Circus McGurkus Café Stoo-pendous (1999) * Green Eggs and Ham Café (1999) * Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shop (1999) * Moose Juice, Goose Juice (1999) * All The Books You Can Read (1999) * Cats, Hats, and Things (1999) * Mulberry Street Store (1999) * Snookers & Snookers Sweet Candy Cookers (1999) Old West (1987 -present) * The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show (1987) * The Runaway Train (1987) * Dynamite Drop (1987) * The Menagerie (1987) * Long Branch Barbecue (1987) The Lost Continent (January 10, 1999-present) * The Eighth Voyage of Sindbad Stunt Show (1999) * Dueling Dragons (1999-2009), relocated to the second park to the new Harry Potter area * Poseidon's Fury (1999) * The Mystic Fountain (1999) * Rising Phoenix (1999) * Journey to Atlantis''' '- Water coaster with dark ride elements themed to Atlantis (1999), Clone of SeaWorld Orlando version * Flying Unicorn (2000-2009), relocated to the second park to the new Harry Potter area * Zodiac (2001) * Vortex (2001) * Colossus (2002) * ''Quantum (2003) * Eclipse (2003) * Samurai (2004) * Rush (2005) * Mythos Restaurant (1999) * Doc Sugrue's Desert Kebab House (1999) * Fire Eater's Grill (1999) * Historic Families (1999) * Shop of Wonders (1999) * Star Soul (1999) * The Coin Mint (1999) * The Pearl Factory (1999) * Treasure of Poseidon (1999) Former Areas Wild Animal Safari (1987 - 2001), rethemed Adventure Village * Wild Animal Safari Amphitheater (1987-2001) * Wild Animal Safari Monorail (1987-2001) * Monkey Island (1987-2001) * Hoedown (1987-2001) * Smurf Mountain (1987-2001) removed in 2001 due to Smurfs being made by Hannah Barbera. Clone of Kings Dominion version. * Avalanche (1987-2001), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Anaconda (1991-2001), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Go!Animate Wild Safari (1987-2001), Clone of Six Flags Great Adventure Hello Kitty's Fashion Avenue (2003-May 7, 2018) * Hello Kitty's Cupcake Dream (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty's Ribbon Collection (2003-2018) * Sanrio Character Boat Ride (2003-2018) * My Melody & Kuromi~ Mymeroad Drive (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty's Musical Swing (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty at Hollywood (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty In OZ (Janruary 1, 2018-May 7,2018) Backlot Studio (1987 - 2014) * Backlot Studio Tour (1987 - 2014) * The Stars of the World (1987-2014, some stars, like the Princess Diana star, placed in the plaza of Vyond Adventure Park, others, like the Janet Jackson 2002, last star added relocated to a storage facility and others, like the Tim Allen star, left to rot in the boneyard) * Zipper (!987-2014), A Zipper ride. * MCA Recording Studio (1987) * Stage 54 (1997-201''4'') * The Go!Animate Cartoon Preview Center (1987-2001), A 587 m (1,926 ft) preview center with 932 seats and a big screen. Replaced by the relocated Titanic The Experience that closed with the now defunct Fox Studios Australia Backlot. * Titanic the Experience * The Adventures of Conan: A Sword and Sorcery Spectacular (1987 - 1992) * The Alvin Show (1993 - 2004) * Fear Factor Live (2005 - 2014), Clone of Universal Studios Hollywood * Animal Actors Stage (1987-Janruary 2001) * Animal Planet Live! Stage (April 22, 2001-December 17, 2005) * Animal Actors on Location (2006 - 2014) * Star Trek Adventure (1987 - 1994) * An American Tail Live Show (1995 - 2000) * Rugrats Magic Adventure (2001 - 2006) * Special Effects Stage (2008 - 2014) * The A-Team Live Stunt Show (1987 - 1992) * The Flintstones Show (1994 - 2000) * Woody Woodpecker Live (2001 - 2014) * Aquazone (1987 - 1999) * Coke Soak (2001-2014) * Murder, She Wrote Mystery Theater (1987 - 1996) * How to Make a Mega Movie Deal (1998-2014) * Sesame World (1997 - 2006) * The Dr Seuss studio Tour (2008-2014) * The Swamp Thing Sets (1990 - 1994) * Miami Vice Action Spectacular (1987-2014) * Nickelodeon Blast Zone (2001-2008) ** Nickelodeon Splash! (2001-2008) ** Wild Thornberry’s Adventure Temple (2001-2008) ** Nick Jr. Backyard (2001-2008) ** Rugrats Magic Adventure (2001 - 2006) ** Slime Geyser (2001-2008) ** Nickelodeon Kiosk (2001-2014) ** Shore Shack (2001-2008) * The Adventures of Curious George (2008-2014) ** Curious George Flies Into Space (2008-2014) ** Curious George Goes To The Jungle (2008-2014) ** Curious George Visits The Zoo (2008-2014) ** Nickelodeon Kiosk (2001-2014) ** Rainbow Sandal (2008-2014) Camp Snoopy (1987-2012), rethemed Planet Snoopy in 2013 * Wilderness Run (1987-2012) * Woodstock's Airmail (1990-2012) * Woodstock's Whirlybirds (1990-2012), teacups * Kite Eating Tree (1987-2004), wave swinger * Charlie Brown's Wind-up (2005-2012) * Huff and Puff (1987-1989), closed in 1989 to make room for Race For Your Life Charlie Brown * Race For Your Life Charlie Brown (1991), a log flume * Snoopy's Splash Dance (1991-2012) * Beagle Scouts Acres (1987-2012) * Balloon Race (1998-1998) * Flying Ace Balloon Race (1999-2012) * PEANUTS Trailblazers (1987-2012) * Camp Bus (1987-2012) * Pig Pen's Mud Buggies (2000-2012) * Linus Launcher (2000-2012) * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyer (2000-2012) * Snoopy Bounce (1987-2012) * Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage (1993-2012), dark ride Jurassic Park (1997-2017) * Triceratops Discovery Trail (1997-2017) * Jurassic Park River Adventure (1997-2017), Clone of Islands of Adventure * Pteranodon Flyers (1997-2017) * Raptor Encounter (1997-2017) * Jurassic Park Helicoptours (1997-2017),Clone of cancelled Island of Adventure ride * Jurassic Park Jeep Safari (1997-2017),Clone of cancelled Island of Adventure ride * Dinosaur Chaos (1997-2017) * Thunder Falls Terrace (1997-2017) * Jurassic Outfitters (1997-2017) * Discovery Restaurant (1997-2017) * Jurassic Park River Adventure Photo (1997-2017) * Camp Jurassic (1997-2017) * Dino Play (1997-2017), Old version of Dino Play. Clone of Universal Studios Hollywood Springfield USA (June 1, 2013-March 31, 2019), Replaced by Vyond 4Life Land * The Simpsons Ride (2013-2019), Replaced by Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase and it became part of the Cartoon World area. * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl (2013-2019) * Stu's Disco Coaster ! - A MACK Rides Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster the same at Universal Studios Roblox Map info: TBA. .Height Restriction: 47” (2015-2019) * Kwik-E-Mart (2013-2019), Replaced by Adventure Time Souvenirs (the Gift Shop to Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase) and it became part of the Cartoon World area. * The Simpsons Down Under (2013-2019), relocated from the park's Hollywood area * The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop (2013-2019) * Towne Center at Springfield Glenn (2013-2019) * Itchy's Ball Spinner (2013-2019) A ferris wheel * Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth (2013-2019) An indoor maze that you go through his mouth. * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin (2013-2019) A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster That Has The Same Layout To Pandemonium At Six Flags Parks. * Krusty's Mine Train Coaster (2013-2019) A Arrow Dynamics mine train coaster * Moe's Tavern (2013-2019) * Krusty Burger (2013-2019) * Lard Lad Donuts (2013-2019) * Bumblebee Man's Tacos (2013-2019) * Duff Brewery (2013-2019) * Lisa's Teehouse OF HORROR (2013-2019) * Luigi's (2013-2019) * The Frying Dutchman (2013-2019) * Cletus' Chicken Shack (2013-2019) Quahog (January 9, 2007-March 31, 2019), Replaced by Vyond 4Life Land * Peter's Clam Around (2007-2019) * Stewie & Brian's Adventure (2007-2019) * Quahog Channel 5 News (2007-2019) * Family Guy Giant Chicken Coaster (2007-2012) * Family Guy Epic Chicken Coaster (2013-2019) * Family Guy Live! (2007-2019), Replaced by A Day in the Park with Barney * Family Guy 4-D Experience (2011-2019) * Quahog Boutique (2007-2019) * Britches and Hose (2007-2019) * The Drunken Clam (2007-2019) * The Founding Father Restaurant (2007-2019) * Family Guy: Griffins in Space (2016-2019) Amity (June 2000-March 20, 2020), This is a combination of the one in the USA and the UK. Replaced by Vyond Life Land * JAWS: The Ride (June 2000-2020), Replaced by Big Red Car * Tidal Wave (June 2000-2020), a Shoot the Chutes The announcer as redubbed to an American. * Amity Midway Fair (2000-2020) an outdoor interactive midway game area. * Depth Charge (2000-2020) * Wet Wet Wet (2000-2020) * Amity Beach (2000-2020) * Jaws Alive (2001-2020) an aquarium Omnimover/walkthrough located at next-door to the Jaws ride which consists the exhibits of sharks. * Jaws: The Escape (2003-2020) A Submarine Voyage-based, Jaws-themed ride where you escape from the shark. * Storm in a Teacup (2004-2020), Teacups * Stealth (2006-2020), Steel launched coaster * Flying Fish (2007-2020), steel powered coaster * Storm Surge (2011-2020), River rafting attraction * Quint's Surf Shack (2000-2020) * Jaws Gift Stall (2000-2020) * The Midway Grill (2000-2020) * Boardwalk Snacks (2000-2020) * Amity Island Gifts (2000-2020) a store located at the exit of Jaws The Ride. * Jaws Photo (2000-2020) * Amity Boardwalk Game (2000-2020) * Amity Landing Restaurant (2000-2020) a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. * Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co. (2000-2020)''' '''A shrimp store * Amity Ice (2000-2020) * Amity Kebab (2000-2020), This has UK food in the USA * Amity Fish and Chips (2000-2020), This has UK food in the USA Parades Daytime Parades * Go!Animate Celebration Parade (1991 - 1996) * Go!Animate's Remember the Magic Parade (1996 - 2001) * Go!Animate Stars on Parade (2002 - 2007) * Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Parade (2007 - 2011) * Go!Animate's Flights of Fantasy Parade (2012 - 2017) * Eric's Party Express Parade (2017) Afternoon Parades * Go!Animate Network's Block Party Bash (2003 - 2011) * Vyond Network Countdown To Fun (2012) * SpongeBob ParadePants (2013) Nighttime Parades * Go!Animate Spectromagic (1989 - 2013) * Vyond's Paint the Night Parade (2016) Seasonal Parades *Eric's Costume Parade (2007 - 2017) *Vyond's Fiesta De Parade (2018) *Go!Animate's Winter Wonderland Parade (1998 - 2016) *Vyond's Jolly The Night (2018) *Vyond's Hop Hop Parade (2011) Anniversaries #Happy 5 Years of Go!Animate Land (1991 - 1992) #Remember the Magic For 10 Years of Go!Animate Land (1996 - 1998) #15 Years of Stars (2002) #Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Celebration (2007) #Go!Animate Flights of 25 Years (2012) #Time to Party Like It's 1987: 30 Years of Goanimate Land (2017) #Vyond 4Life and Friends's 35 Years of Vyond Land (2022) Nighttime Shows *Dynamite Nights Stunt Spectacular (1991 - 2005) *Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Nighttime Celebration (2007) *Go!Animate's Nighttime Celebration (2008 -2017) *Vyond's Nighttime Spectacular (2019-present) Interactive Games *Sorcerers of Vyond Land (2013-present) Incidents and Controversies * On March 15, 1998, a glitch causes Back to The Future: The Ride to shut down, stranding over 30 riders before being evacuated 2 hours later, no one get hurt. This is the park's first incident to happen. * On May 26, 1998, a lion attacked a park employee who was cleaning in the area Wild Animal Safari. After climbing to a rooftop, he was rescued and taken to a hospital where he was treated for a punctured trachea and other cuts. * On September 14, 1998, 4 teenage girls were hospitalized due to their serious brain damages after riding Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage. * May 12 2001: The last day of Wild Animal Safari, During the last ride of Smurf Mountain at Wild Animal Safari at 8:00 pm a minute after the ride vehicles entered the mountain, the attraction breaks down forcing guests to evacuate. However, cast members make up for this by allowing guests to linger in the ride evacuation and take photos with the Smurfs. * May 30th 2001: A 16-year-old boy got his arm broken on Woodstock's Whirlybirds but was recovered 3 months later * June 11, 2001: A fire broke out on Men & Black: Alien Attack, no one was hurt since the ride was already broken down because of a non-incidental technical problem. * November 5th 2001: A fight broke out between a bunch of mothers broke out a fight due to who's gonna be in line first on E.T. Adventure but later got arrested. * On April 6 2002, a chimpanzee attacked the show host on stage at the Animal Planet Live and been taken to the hospital. * March 8th 2003: A problem between 2 costume characters Spongebob SquarePants and Crash Bandicoot the portrayer of SpongeBob SquarePants was an African American. And Crash Bandicoot was cussing about him in front of the Macy's Parade Experience. But later got arrested * On July 10, 2003, a 52-year-old grandmother was strapping her 2 grandkids in on Joker's Jukebox when the ride started up. No injuries or deaths happened. The park added mirrors to the ride for ride operators to view around the blind spot where the accident occurred, and then introduced a safety announcement which notified the guests that the ride was about to start. * On March 12, 2004 a 5-year-old boy was seriously injured after exiting a ride car at Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster * In May 2004, The Chiller malfunctioned when one of the ride's 200 electric motors began smoking. The ride was shut down for 45 minutes * On August 18, 2004, lightning struck a power substation near the park, causing a power cut to the park. Twenty passengers on The Chiller were left stranded on the ride, approximately 75 feet (23 m) above ground, for 40 minutes. The train's angle was such that eight passengers were upside-down. No injuries were reported. Only the Robin side was operational at the time of the incident. * July 1st 2005: A boat on JAWS: The Ride and sank during ride intermission everyone was rescued. * In 2006, of the 1.4 million visitors to the park, 55 people were injured at Vyond Land. * July 1st 2009: A boat on JAWS: The Ride and sank during ride intermission everyone was rescued. the ride was later closed for 2 months of re-tracking. * On January 1, 2011, a major fire broke out on Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls's show building. The ride and the park's Cartoon World area were evacuated. No injuries were reported * On May 13, 2011, a small fire went off inside Jurassic Park: River Adventure. When confirmed, the park evacuated guests from the ride, and the Jurassic Park area, while the Fire Department put it out. Nobody was killed in the fire, though some passengers nearby the area where the fire went off, got minor skin injuries. The ride was closed for two months, before reopening in July of that same year. * Between 2011 and 2012, eight people complained of injuries from the Rock Bottom Plunge. Six people complained of neck injuries and two complained of back injuries. * On May 13, 2013, when they announced Backlot Studio was gonna close in 2014 to build Nintendo World and SML Land, it angered many people. A website was made a day later to stop the closure of it. On May 15, postcards and 4 flyers were made to stop the closure. On May 30, a button was made to stop the closure. On June 5, t shirts were made to stop the closure. Protesting the closure of the area lasted from May 15-December * On August 1, 2013, a woman received minor injuries when Hollywood Dream- The Ride came to a sudden stop * On September 8, 2014, a fire broke out atop Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride's lift hill. No injuries reported. * On April 4, 2015, 20 guests were stranded more than 20 feet (6 meters) above ground when the roller coaster's safety features shut the ride down automatically. An undetermined glitch occurred, which triggered the safety feature to engage on Flying Ace Aerial Chase. * On August 18, 2016, a 13-year-old boy collapsed while waiting in line to ride the roller coaster. He was treated by paramedics once they arrived and was taken to the hospital by ambulance. He recovered 3 weeks later. * On March 13, 2018, passengers were stuck on Batman: The Ride for 45 minutes when one of the sensors accidentally triggered. No injuries were reported. * On June 2, 2018, two trains collided in the station. Five guests were treated at the park's health center, and one of those riders were subsequently taken to the hospital. The ride reopened two days later, but running only one train instead of two, pending further investigation. A park spokesperson stated that they believe the accident may have been caused due to a lightning strike that may have affected the coaster's electronic systems. On August 25, 2018, a woman was hit in the face by one of her accessories she brought into the park while riding the roller coaster. She suffered a cut on her temple and was taken to the hospital for treatment and recovered. The ride was shut down for inspection and later reopened. * On June 18, 2018, 24 passengers were helped off the Ride of Steel's lift hill after sensors automatically stopped the ride. No injuries were reported. * On July 20, 2018, passengers were stuck on the ride for around 30 minutes in 100 degree weather and were later rescued after one of the safety sensors activated. No injuries were reported. The ride remained closed for inspection before reopening again. * On August 2nd, 2018, the Thomas Land train derailed. No injuries were reported. * November 5th 2018: A fight broke out between a bunch of mothers broke out a fight due to who's gonna be in line first in One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish but later got arrested. Trivia The park's second incident which happened in 1998 was a reference to the Wild Animal Safari incident in 1982. Currently 3 areas were rethemed. First Wild Animal Safari to Adventure village in 2001 and 2002 then Camp Snoopy to Planet Snoopy in 2012, then Jurassic Park to Jurassic World in 2017. Category:Go!Animate Land Category:Go!Animate Network Category:Caillou Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Dora Gets Grounded Category:Super Mario Logan Category:GoAnipedia